morganville high
by maximum power
Summary: micheal and eve go to the same school and they hate each other but what will happen when they got paired toghther for a project will they become friends or more?
1. intro

micheal pov

ugh i hate high school its so boring the only good thing about comeing here every day is the fact that i get to see all my mate. And i have alot of mates because well im the most populare kid at my school.

But that isn't the only reason why i like to go to school the main reason i like to go is becuse i get to pick on eve rosser who is this freaky goth girl and the only girl in my school who dosnt like me but the other reason i dont like her is becuse she also try's to make me look stupid in class like all the time so i annoy her so she will like me. I hope it will work because oh my god is she taking long i mean we have been doing this for over a year now since she stopped being home schooled.

eve pov

god i love high school well i dont love it but i do like it now that i actully go to a school and im not home schooled by my mum anymore because she had to get a real job so she could actully pay for the bills at the house or we would be evicted. But there is one thing i dont like about coming to this place every day it is because of one boy and that boy is micheal glass he is just such a pain and he gets on my nerves perposly.

I don't get why he picks on me i think its because i'm the only girl in school who dsnt like him but oh well he's just gonna have to deal with it but. I also think the other reason why he dosn't like me is becuse i make him look stupid in class like all the time but once i heard him say he thinks i TRY to make him look but stupid but well it isn't exactally hard considering the fact that his is a complete idiot. He really needs a life.


	2. hell called school

eve pov

Why do we have to get up so early for high school i mean like come on it would be niced if they let us stay in bed a little bit longer buty eh well who cares. So today is another day of torture and having snarky coments from micheal so i better get out of bed.

I got out of bed and walked to my closet and tey to pick a outfit for micheal to coment on i know is sad i basicly base my whole life around him i pick out my cloths for him i even style my haire for him but who cares i think its just funny all the stupid comments he says to me but anyway today i'm gonna wear my pink and black striped tights,my favorite black mini skirt which has white skulls on and my dark blue t-shirt on that says bite me on the front and my leather jacket.

Once i looked in my self in the mirror i went donwn stars to find my mum making me breakfast i walk into the kitchen and she says way to chiperly for a morning "morning hunny how did you sleep?" i just mumble "not bad but kind of a head ache this morning " my mum sighs at my replie and says "oh well hunny you'll fine now eat your breakfast or your gonna be late for school" i sigh and eat my beakfast and then head off to school.

micheal pov

Oh my god i do not want to get up for school today but if i dont my house mate claire will come and drag me out of bed so i got up through on a pair of jeans that are ripped at the knee and a t-shirt i found on my floor and put on my favorite jean jacket .

After i went to the bathroom to brush teeth i went down staires to find claire and shane my othe house mate already in the kitchen making breakfast. There both older than me and at collage so they have to get up early i got into the kitchen into the kitchen they were making out so i said "EH guys stop with the PDA it's kinda gross to see before breakfast" at my comment claire pulled away for shane flushed and snickered "yeah well we thought that you were never gonna get out of bed considering the fact that its like eight thirty and if you dont leave in the next ten minuets then your gonna be late for school " i turned around looked at the clock and said " shit" so i grabbed a pack of crisps out the coubord and ran to my car got in and headed of to school.

When i was driving i saw something that made me smile it was eve on her way walking to school so i pulled my car up beside her and said "whats up gothica" she snapped her head round to and glared and then snapped "nothing much dush bag hows your day going" this made smile even more and then i said "gothica didn't your mother teach you not to speak so rudly" she laughed at my remarke and sneered "and didn't your mother teach you not act like a tool" my smile dropped of my face but it reaperd when i said "didn't they teach you to respect your elders" she groned at this and snapped "oh my god your only two months older than me dumb ass" this made my smile drop off my face completly and then i laughed "yeah whatever gothica see you at school" and then i drove off.

When i got to school i talked to my friend jake for a bit and then i ran to my locker and went to my first class which was history with eve so thats good i get to annoy again her even sooner than i hoped.

A/N HIYA GUYS I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED MY CHAPTER AND ALSO COULD YOU PLEASE REVEIW OR COMMENT AND GIVE ME A BIT OF FEEDBACK ON WHAT YOU7 THINK THANKS BYE !


	3. hell called school part 2

eve pov

omg why the hell dose he have to annoy me on the way to school it's not like he doesn't do it anoth in school as it is but who cares i'm not going to let that jerk ruin my day. So i finally got to school but i was almost late to my first lesson and because i was late the only seat left was at the back of the class room next to Micheal. so i sighed and went and sat next to him and as soon as i sat down i snapped " say one work to me and i will kill you im not in the mood right now" he laughed at me and said "awe but that would ruin my day an lucky for you today we have all our classes together and i'm gonna sit next to you in all of them" after he said that i groaned and then started to hit my head on my book but then i heard him start to laugh so i snapped my head up to have a go at him but just as i was about to say something the teacher started the lesson.

The day seemed to drag because in every single lesson Micheal sat next to me and i just wanted to cry i mean why dose he hate me so much dose he think if he annoys me anoth then i will start to like him i mean how stupid can you be. But back to my day it was going bad at first but the my world fell apart in health class and my teacher said " OK class today i am setting you your end of year project" the whole class including me groaned at that but then sir said " OK class quite down and let me explain the project OK so for this project you are going to put into pairs and you are going to be married and live with that person for three month and during that three months i want you to write a 12 page essay one page a week and you need to write what you did together OK that it now i'm going to read out the pairs" he started to read out the names so i put my head on my books and decided not to listen but when i heard my name my heart dropped and then it dropped even more when he said my partners name and that name was Micheal glass. once he was done he said "OK that's it for today class i will see you tomorrow when we start the project straight after the last bell goes" as soon as he had finished speaking the bell went and everyone started to stand up but he said "and by the way class all of your parents have already agreed to this project see you tomorrow." as soon as he finished i ran out the class room and went home to yell at my mum.

micheal pov

Well that ruined my day i can't believe i got paired up with eve for this stupid project i have to live with her for three months. However there could be a good side to this i mean if she is living with me it could give me more of easier way to get her to like me i hope she dose soon because it was getting exhausting trying all the time.

After i got home i went straight into the kitchen to get a coke and a snack so i got a sandwich and then went into the living room to start playing my guitar.I didn't know how long i had been playing but not before to long i heard the front door open and Shane shout "anyone alive in hear?" i smiled and said "what do u think you idiot" i then heard Claire laugh and the she said "so Micheal what you making for dinner tonight?" i put my guitar back in its case shut it stood uo and said "how dose meatballs and spaghetti sound?" Shane gave me a thumbs up and claire just nodded and then they headed upstairs together.

Once we had all finished dinner i went up to my did my home work and the went to bed . I woke up then next morning at 8 so i got dressed went downstairs made some breakfast and then prepared for another day of hell

A/N HEY! I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR READING MY STORY GUYS AND COULD YOU PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK AND ALSO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AT nataliecolwell2


	4. the new project

micheal pov

When i got to school i went straight to my locker and got out my maths book and went straight to maths i got there eve was already in there but coulden't be bothered annoying her today so i just went and sat at the front of the class room and waited for the lesson to start. And when it did finally start i just sat there quietly and did my work.

My day went pretty much like this i sat on my own in every lesson and just concentrated on my i did this in every lesson so my teachers kept on asking me if i was ok and in the end it was really starting to annoy me oh well thats high school for you.I was happy with my day going like this but after the bell went at the end of fifth period i left the class room straight away and headed of to the lesson i had been dreading all day health i wish i didn't have to do this project.

evepov

Well my day is going pretty good no one has said anything to me wich just shocked me but the one that shocked me was micheal beuse he didn't say even one word to i exspected him to sit next to me and annoy me all day but when i was sat in my first lesson maths i exspected the seat next to me to move but it didn't so when i finally put my head up when the teacher started the lesson i saw that micheal was sat at the front of class actully concentrating.

My day went pretty much like this and i was fine witgh it but my heart dropped when the bell went at the end of fifth period because my next and final lesson of the day was health class that means when the bell gose at the end of the day my life is over for three months and in hell for those three months.

When i got to health class i saw micheal already in there sat at the back of the classroom so i went and sat next to him. Once i had sat down i went to say something but he interupted me by saying "don't even start i have a headache" so i laughed "well thats proberly because you actully concentrated in lesson today and it was just to much information for your little pea brain" he glared at me for that and then snapped "whatever just shut up and wait for the lesson to start" after that i coulden't be bothered so i just waited for the lesson to start.

Not long after mine and micheals little argument did the leson start and the teacher said" so class today is the day we start the new project and i took the liberty of talking to all your parents to sort out all of the living arangments so for most of the class you will be staying at the females house but eve you will be stayingn at micheals house" me and micheal both groaned a bit to loudly so all of the class turned and looked at us so i snapped " what the hell are you idiots looking at" and with that they all turned back to the teacher who sighed "well if your all done lets continue ok so to start off with for this project when you are staying at your partners house you will have to stay in the same room and also i want you to write a twelve page esay so thats one page a week on what you did toghther and what you learned about each other ok thats it you can talk to your partner now" once he was done he sat down at his desk and started grading work while everyone else started to talk well everyone but me and micheal. But then all of a sudden micheal said "so because you are staying at mine then there are a few things you need to know" i sighed "ok whatever what are they?" he rubbed his forhead and said "ok well first of all i don't live with my parents i live with my two best friends shane and claire who are both older and in collage second of all i hope you can cook because you need to cook every so often and also if you touch my guitar i will throw out that awful leather jacket you seem to love so much ok " at this i snapped "ok first of all you even touch my jacket i will gut you and second of all i don't care about the collage kids and finally of course i can cook well not much but i can." Once i was done we just glared at each other for a few minuets i snapped "i'll be at yours for half four and i am not cooking tonight because i'm to tierd " he sighed "whatever its claires turn to cook tonight anyway" i just nodded in response and then we both waited in silence for the lesson to finish luckly for us it did in then next ten minuets.

A/N HEY GUTS PLEASE LEAVE A COMENT AND ALSO SUBSCRIBE TO MY STORIES thanks


	5. Movin in

eve pov

Yippy i only have a hour and a half till the next hellish three months of my life ugh why do i have be paired up with micheal . He is horrible and he is also a player and he has no respect for adults no wonder his parents left him i also can't beleive my mum is making me stay with him and she wont let him stay at mine i hate her right now.

When i got home from school walk staraight into the kitchen and say "so when did you get the smart idea to make me go and stay at micheals house" my mum turns around at my sharp tone of voice and says "ok hunny i know your upset but we don't have enoth room here for another person to stay so i said you can stay at his so go and pack and i'll get you over there for what time do u want to get there?" I snapped "well i would rather never go there but i said i would be there for half four so i'm goimng to go pack now for three months of hell."I spun on my heels and walked up staires when i got to room i groaned because i remembered it was friday today so that means the weekend is up which means two whole days of tourter with micheal eh well at least i have band practice tomorrow i'll ask if it's ok if i rehears at there house i hope i can.

Once i was done packing i dragged my suite cass downstaires with a backpack on my back and handbag over my shoulder. I put my bag at the bottom of the staires and walk into the kitchen to findmy best friend monica morrel (monica and eve are best friends in this i don't know why i did it i just wanted to try it) in there talking to my mum so i say hi and give her a hug an then i ask "so what are you doing here mon i thought you were in cali with your dad?" she sighs "i was but we had a fight so i got on plane back here and texted him to tell him and then as soon as i had unpacked i came to see you to ask if you wanted to go shopping!" she says the last bit really kiddy with a big smile on her face but then the smile falls of her face when i say "i woukd love to mon but i can't i have to go because i'm doing this stupid project and i haveto stay at micheals house for three whole months but how abou t tomoz after band practice you can still play guitar right?" she smiles again and says "of course i can how would the band servive without my rocking guitar solos" we both laugh at then i give her a hug goodbye and then monica gets in her car and drives home while i get in my mums car and shedrives me over to the house which micheal texted me the adress.

when i got to micheals i gave my mum a hug goodbye grabbed my case and walked up to the front door and knock on and a girl answered so i said "i'm sorry i must have the wrong house im looking for the glass house" she laughs "no your in the right place micheals just in the shower i'm one of his housemates" she sticks out her hand and i shack it and say "oh so you must be claire hi i'm eve nice to meet you i think i've seen you in the book store next to common grounds" she nods and laughs"yeah i work there and why don't you come in and wait for micheal he'll be down in a minuet" i step into the house and sigh not to quietly and sarcasticly say "yippy just the person i wanted to see" claire looks at me with a quetsioning look and then says "i'm guessing your not the biggest fan of micheal whys that" i laugh "what you don't know since i got there a year ago he has made my life hell he's a idiot to me it's because of him i don't have any friends there" "oh" was all she replys and then she says "well he wont do that here i'll make sure of it ok " i just nod and say " thanks" and thats when saw micheal at the top of the staires so me and claire went and sat on the couch.

micheal pov

I was just getting out the shower when i heard eves voice so i wrap around my waist run into my room throw on some i was dressed i saw that room was a mess so i quickly tidied it which was bacsicly throwing it in my coubord and putting my cloths in my draw but once i'm done i look around my room and when i'm sure it looks ok i head out and down the stairs i see eve and claire talking on the couch.

I walk into the livingroom and say "well i can see that you two are friends then" claire turns her head to look at me and then laughs "yeah well eve is awsome i can't beleive you are mean to her" i glare at eve and then snap " did you have to bloody tell her?" the eve yells back " well yeah atleast she will be nice to me unlike you which i don't get why you are mean to me is it because i'm like the only girl in school who dosn't drool over you well i'm sorry you heighness for not being one of your little minions " i stand up and scream " ok first of all i do not have minions i have friend unlike you second of all i can't help it if the girls like me and finally i have one question why the hell don'tyou like me you've not scince the start on your first day and you didn't even know me then so why do you hate me" she also stands up then slaps me and screams in my face " actully i did know you from the first day because you were the reason i stoppted going to school in the first place because in primery you bullied me that bad that i was to scared to school don't you rember me i think you gave me the nickname rosser the fat totter (soory couldn't think of another name) so yeah thats why i hate you you ruened my life." she turns around and runs up the staires and the i hear her start to cry.

claire pov

i sighed when i heard eve cry and turned to micheal and said "well done you jerk what the hell did you do that for? micheal snapped his head around and snapped "well i didn't know that was the same girl i bullied in primery shes changed so much since then" after i said that shane walked through the front door and said "ok who's alive in here?" i sigh "where in here babe" thats when shane walks in the room kisses me and says "why is there some girl sat at the top of the staires crying?" i ponit at micheal and say "its his folt and now i'm going to go check on her to see if shes ok and also micheal you do this again i'll make you cook for a week and also i'll start tea when i get back down" and i turn on my heels and head towards the stairs and when i get to the bottom i hear shane say "i'll start it if you want?" i just nod and mouth thank you to him and when he is about to go in the kitchen he mouths your welcome and with that i head up to talk to eve.


	6. bad reaction

claire pov

When I got to the top of the staries I sat down next to eve and said "you ok?" She just shook her head and sniffed" yeah I just really don't like micheal that much right now" I just nodded stood up and chippered " ok no more moping around me and you are going to have a girls night we are going to eat junk food and gossip and have a laugh ok and I am not taking no for a answer so you might as well say yes now" she sighed stood up and laughed " fine if you insist then I will but I think we should go and do tea which means I'm helping " we both laughed after that and then went downstairs.

After me and eve cooked tea eve shouted "yo human dustbin and shane teas ready" i burst out laughing and then laughed " micheal is not going to like that" she just shrugged and i kept on laughing until micheal came in with shane right behind him so i gave shane a kiss and then i heard eve snicker " whats the frowny face about micky" i turn my head at this and start laughing in shanes shoulder and then i feel shane start to shake to with a silent laugh.

eve pov

Ah you know what living with Michele might not be so bad Claire is pretty cool and Shane seems nice not that I've like talked to him much but he looks cool. But i think the main reason i think I'm going to like living hear is because i get annoy Michele even more like just then i just called him the human dust bin and he came into the kitchen with a frown on his face so i snickered "what's the frowny face about mickey" he glares at me for that but i just smile and go back to dishing out the tea which was tacos but as i was about to put a taco shell on one of the plates a hand grabbed my wrist so i dropped it on the plate spun round and yelled right in Michaels face "if you ever touch me again i will break something you got it " but once i said it i wish i hadn't because he looked furious and then he bellowed back " well in future maybe you should think before you call me a human dustbin and if you call it me again we will see what happens" i was shocked at this he had never yelled at me like that before. I mean yeah he called me names but he never yelled at me like after a few minuets of just standing there staring at him i spoke up and whispered "sorry it wont happen again" and turned back around and carried on dishing out the tea but i turned around when i heard micheal say "what the hell claire?" so when i did turn around i saw micheal holding his cheek and claire looking at him like he is a stranger and then she snapped "dont you dare speak to her like that again and if you thretan her again you will loose something important you got me?" he just nodded in response then grabbed his plate and then left the room. Once he was gone claire turned to me and asked "are you ok?" i just nodded aswell grabbed my plate and go to look for micheal i dont know why because he like just thretened me but i need to ask him why. so i say to claire as i'm leaving the room "i need to talk to micheal and ask him what all of that was about he has never talked to me like that before" once i had left the room i went and looked for Michele.

After looking downstairs for him i went upstairs to look for him and when i got up there i saw him sat on a bed in a room which must be his. I walk into the room set my food down on the dresser lean against the wall and ask "what on earth was that about you never talk to me like that yeah you call me names but you have never talked to me like that" micheal looks at me and sighs "i have no idea you just annoyed me so i snapped" i scoff "yeah well did you have to bloody threaten me and you also hurt my arm" he glares at me then and says "oh for god sakes i didn't grab your arm that hard don't whine" i glared at him for that and yelled "i'm not whineing your just being a pain you obnoctus git" with that he stood up walked over to and just when i thought he was going to hit me he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. At first i din't know what to do but then i put my arms around his neck because it just felt right.

A/N hey guys just gonna leave it there for now and upload soon hope you liked it and can you please comment


	7. start of something new

eve pov

I didn't know how long me and Micheal had been kissing but oh my god i did not want it to stop i mean he is just such a good kisser. I don't know how it happened but me and micheal were lay on the bed now with me on top of him still kissing. But as soon as i am starting to really get into it i think oh my god what am i doing we hate each other and he's a idiot to me.  
so with that thought i get off micheal and stand up and say "why the hell did you kiss me?" he sits up then and says " well i wanted to and i did whats the big deal?" i look at him like he is stupid for that ridiculous comment and then snap "eh well we like hate each other and not just ten minuets ago you were threatening me" he stands and sighs "look i'm sorry for that i shouldn't of threatened you but the reason I did it was because I was really upset when you called me the human dustbin but I don't know why because u have called me worse but I really am sorry eve" i looked at him shocked for that and then i say "look i'm sorry i shouldn't of called you a human dustbin it was just a joke" after i said it i gave him a hug but as soon as i did i pulled away and said "ah sorry" and then smiled sheepishly but micheal smiled at me and said "no problem it's fine so how about now because we seem to be getting along how about we just agree to friends" my smile widened at this and then i said "that sounds good but this doesn't mean i have to be completely nice to you now do i" he just laughed at my question and then joked "nope i'm still gonna call you gothica you know that right" i started to laugh as well then and laughed "yeah that's fine jackass" he laugh again and said "maybe we should go back down before claire thinks we are killing each other" this made me laugh even harder than before so i just nodded in response so we grabbed our plates and headed downstairs.

When we get down stairs claire sighs "oh thank god i thought you two where gonna kill each other" me and micheal looked at each other and the burst out laughing until claire snapped " whats so funny" so me and micheal look at her and the micheal laughs "oh nothing it was just reaction i mean come i know gothicas annoying but come on i wouldn't kill her" i smiles at that then i hit him on the arm and say "yeah same goses for jackass here" and once i say that we go and sit on the couch and put on the tv and finish eating our teas.

After we watch some tv i realise i forgot to ask if my band could practice here tomoz so i say to micheal "is it ok if my band rehearses here tomoz ?" he looks at me shoked and says " your in a band?" i laugh at his reaction and say " why is that so shocking " he just shrugs and says " i don't know i just didn't think u would be in a band let alown be able to play an instrument" i hit him on the arm for this and snap "actully i'm the lead singer for the band and i play guitar and if you don't believe me i will play you a song" and with that said i go into the hall grab my guitar and then go back into the living room and ask "ok what do you want me to sing ?" so claire says "do u know too little late by jo-jo" i just nod and start to play and the i start to sing:

Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...

[Chorus:]  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

[Verse 2:]  
I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...

[Chorus:]  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

[Bridge]  
I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...

[Chorus:]  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait

[Chorus (fading):]  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

when i'm done i look up i see micheal and claire stareing at me and shane stood in the door way with a smile on his face and then he says "you sound great eve" i just say "thanks" and the give him a smile and then turn to micheal and say "what you think" he doesn't say anything at first but then he says " you were amazing" i just nod and the as i'm about to say thanks claire shreiks "omg you were amazing and i just got a great you and micheal should sing a song toghther " me and micheal look at each other and the turn back to claire and say at the same time "noway" nut claire starts to whine at us so i snap "ugh fine just one song and the will you shut up" with that she nods her head yes and then she said "will you sing everything has changed" we both just nodded micheal grabbed his guitar and then we started to sing

[eve]  
All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like

[eve]  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

[Both]  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

[Both]  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

[micheal]  
And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

[eve]  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
taking flight,making me feel right

[Both]  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

[Both]  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

[Bridge]  
Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

[eve]  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

[Both]  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

[eve]  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

once we were done we looked at each other and hugged but then we awkwardly stepped away from each other then i said "i'm gonna take a shower" and micheal says "i'm gonna do the dishes" and we both walked off in different directions.

**_a/n gonna leave it there hope you liked it_**


	8. band rehersal

_**Micheal pov**___

Ok wow that was awkward first I kissed eve but we passed that but then we hug right In front of Claire and Shane ugh why is this happening and just to make it more awkward I say I gotta do the pots and then run off to the kitchen and now I bet Shane is gonna come in here and wind me up about it . And as if he heard my thoughts right on que shane came in and laughed " so how's cleaning the pots going considering I already did them" I punch him on the arm and say " shut it" then I head off upstairs. When I get up the stairs I walk into my room but when I do eve is in there just wrapped I'm a towel and when u walk in she turns around do I cover my eyes and say " oh crap sorry eve didn't know you where getting changed" she laughs at my reaction and says " don't worry about it and I'm not getting changed because I kinda forgot my suit case downstairs would you mind going and getting it?" I just shale my head no and then run back down grab her case and then head back up. I was just about to walk in the room but I stop myself and knock on first and wait but a couple seconds later I hear a soft come in so I walk in the room put the case on the bed and the leave the room and go get a shower.

Once I get out the shower I get dried and dressed and go back to my room and see eve is dressed and sat in the bed talking to someone on the phone but when I come in she looks at me and smiles but then goes back to her conversation. I head over to the dresser and put my other cloths away but still listen in on her conversation " stop panicking min we will get a rehearsal in soon " she pauses for a second and then sighs " ugh fine I'll ask just give me a sec " she puts her hand over the speaker and then turns to me and asks " by the way never answered my question earlier can my band rehearse here tomoz?" I just nod yes and then say "actually wait a sec let me just go ask Shane and Claire" she nods and u head down and say to Shane and Claire who are sat on the sofa " do you mind if eves band rehearses here tomoz ?" they look at me and shake there heads no i just say "cool" and then run back upstairs and go back in my room and give eve a thumbs up she smiles at me and then turns back and says down the phone "its fine we can rehearse here tomoz ok so be here for eight i'll texty you the adress bey mon" and with that said she hangs up and then turns to me and laughs "eh well this is a awkward question but how are we gonna sleep considering there is only one bed and two of us." i shrugged my sholders and then said "you can have the bed and i'll sleep on the floor" she just nods her head and gets in the bed and the throws me a pillow and a blanket i grab them and then get on the floor.

After tossing and turning on the floor for half an hour eve sticks her head over the edge of the bed and says "you know what we can share the bed just put pillows in the middle because i feel bad about you having to sleep on the floor" i open my mouth to say i'm fine but eve interupts me by saying "and do not even say you are fine because i can see how uncomfortable so shut up and get up here" i just nod get in the bed and say "night eve" and i hear her whisper in a sleepy voice "night Micheal" and the i hear her drift off to and then a few minuets later i drift off to sleep to aswell.

_**eve pov**_

I woke up to sunlight streaming in through the windows so i pull the cover over my face and try to get back to sleep but as i am my head isn't as comfy as it was last night and my pillow felt kinda hard but i just ignored it at first. But i really started to freak out when i felt something on my waist so i screamed and leaped out of bed. And when i looked back at the bed i saw a annoyed Micheal sitting up and then he says "why the hell are you screaming eve it's like ten in the morning?" i walk up to the bed sit on it and the say sarcastically " oh i just like to scream when i wake up it has nothing to do with the fact that we were just cuddling in bed " i say the last part a little louder and when look at Micheal's face it has turned bright red which makes me burst out laughing and between laughs i hear him ask " what the hell's so funny?" i just look at him and say "oh sorry it's just your face then it was really funny" he throws a pillow at me and laughs "shut up " i throw it right back at him and then run out the room before he can throw it back at me but as i'm running downstairs i hear him behind me and when i get to the bottom of the stairs i feel a pair of arms go around me and pick me and i scream and then laugh "put me down" he laughs at me and says "nope"and the he carries me into the living room drops me on the sofa and the tickles me and i start to laugh non stop while saying " get off me" so he laughs "ok fine i will if you surender" and carries on tickling me for another few minuets until i laugh " fine i surrender you win" and with that he gets off me gives me hand up and we walk into the kitchen.

When we get in the kitchen Claire gives us a suspicious look and says "so what was all the giggling about?" i look at her and laughed "jackass here tackled me onto the sofa and wouldn't stop tickling me until i said i surrender" clair laughs and then says "well ok then and when is your band getting here " i look at my watch and say "oh crap in like ten minuets so better go get dressed be back down in five." With that said i walk out the kitchen run ustairs and get changed into my black jeans , dark purpel vest top and a black see through lace top over the top once i was dressed i didn't bother with makeup and i went downstairs and as i got down there the door bell went. i ran to the door opened and stood there my best friend monica who as soon as she saw me squealed "eeeeeevvvvvvvvveeeeee" and pulls me into a hug i laugh at this and say"hey mon" as soon as she lets go of me she says "guess who we bumped into on our way here?" and then my little brother came out from behind mon and i just screamed "jason" and pull him into a bear hug he laughs at my reaction and then say "good to see you too eve" i let him go and asked "what the hell are you doing here and hows dad?" he just shrugged and said " eh needed a break dads being a jackass as usual" i juist nodded and the headed out the house and met my other band members Danny, Joe, and nicky i gave them all a hug and the we went in the house and set up our instruments in the living room.

Once we had set up Claire came in with some cans of coke and gave them us and then a minuet later Shane and Micheal came in and Mon asked "who are the two hotties?" i just sighed "well the one with the brown hair is Claire's boyfriend Shane and (says a bit louder) that jackass with the blond hair is Micheal" when i said that micheal looks at me and laughs "oh shut it Gothica" i laugh at him and then i turn to look at my other band members who were giving me a look and snap "ugh what" they all just laugh and say togther "nothing" i just sigh "whatever ok lets start with potential break up song ok mon get your mic" ( song url: watch?v=o9bk9-S8Ppw)

It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
Rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Living for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin' (no)  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin' (no,no,no,no)  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin' (no,no,no,no)  
Living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalalalalala

After we finished claire clapped and so did micheal and shane i just smiled at them and then said "ok next lets go with ain't it fun and the guys can do teenagers while we play the instruments ok " everyone just nods and the they start to play. (song watch?v=Izx9ADLjgbM)

I don't mind letting you down easy  
But just give it time  
If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while

You're not the big fish in the pond no more  
You are what they're feeding on

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good being all alone

Where you're from  
You might be the one who's running things  
Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want

You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble  
When you're living in a bubble

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun  
Baby, now you're one of us  
Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
('Cause the world don't orbit around you)  
Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Down to your mama)  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Don't go crying to your mama)  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Oh, this is the real world)  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Don't go crying to your mama)  
This is the real world  
This is the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Once we finished we got some of our drinks and then i said "ok mon get on drums i'll get the quitar and crap donny's ill ok micheal would you mind playing with us for this song" he said "well i would but i don't know how to play this song" i laugh at him but he just threw a pillow at me and i throw it back and said "get over here dumbass and i'll show the cords" he laughed at me and then he walked over picked up the guitar and after i showed him the cords he picked it up pretty quickly and then we started playing. (song watch?v=updoMIHMBbU)

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

(eve guitar solo)

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
[x2]

After the song was over i gave micheal a hug and said "not bad dumbass for your first go" he smiles at me and says " thanks gothica" once that was said i helped put the instruments back in the van and claire said "anyone wanna stay for lunch" everyone said yes but jason who i forgot was there said " actully i kinda have to go dad dosn't know i left" at this i spun on jason and yelled "WHAT" he just shrugged his shoulders and said " well i wanted to see you and dad was being a jackass and wouldn't let me go because i may have acedently blew up the neighbors car" i smack him up the side of the head for this and yell "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING JASE DO YOU WANT TO BE PUT IN JUVIE AGAIN" he just shakes his head no and then i say "look i'm sorry jase just stay for lunch and then we sort this out with dad " he just smiles at me and then nods his head yes and then we head into the kitchen for lunch with everyone else who had left the hall during our argument.

A/N HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. AUTHOR NOTE !

**_HEY GUYS SOS IVE BEEN SO MIA LATELY BUT I WILL POST A CHAPTER BUT THURSDAY NIGHT LOVE U ALL XX_**


	10. crazy beging to a awkward ending

_**micheal pov**_

I had never seen eve react like that before it was wierd for me to see but she had the right to be mad at her brother he did blow up someones car and then snuck out of his dad house .His dad didn't sound very nice he actully sounded like a dickhead to me .

After lunch we were all sat in the living room when eve got a phone call and when she looked at the phone she cursed under her breath so i asked her "whats up " she just mouthed _my dad _and then stood up and left the room . Everyone just carried on watching tv in the living room until we heard eve yell "NO YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD DON'T YOU DARE COME ANY WHERE NEAR MY LITTLE BROTHER OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF THAT IS IF YOU DON'T DO IT YOUR SELF WITH YOUR MORNING WHISKY." and then we all saw a small object fly down the hallway . When we saw this jason shot up straight away and ran into the hall i quickly followed behind but when i got there i saw jason hugging a crying eve so i just walked back into the livingroom seeing monica about to go see eve but i grabbed her shoulder and shook my head no which made her sit back down on the couch. Five minuets later eve and jason came in the room and eve said in a small voice "eh sorry you had to hear that guys he just really pissed me off" we all just nodded and then claire walked up to her gave her a hug and said "you gonna be ok eve" she just nodded and the said "oh i was wondering if jason could stay here for tonight i don't wont him going back to that awful man ever again " claire just nodded and then turned to jason and said "come on i'll show you the spare room."jason just nodded and followed her upstairs.

(time skip)

After a while all eve's friends left she went straight upstairs and i followed right behind her . When we got up to my room and closed the door eve burst out crying so i walked up to her and pulled her into a hug . We just stood there for a while until eve started to fall asleep in my arms so i picked her up pulled back the covers and put her into bed and then i got in myself.

**_Eve pov_**

I don't remember falling to sleep but one second i'm crying on micheals shoulder and the next i wake up to sunlight shining in on me. That's when i turn over and see a sleeping micheal next to me. I don't know why but i suddenly got the urge to kiss him so i lent down and pressed my lips to his which woke him up straight away causing him to grab me by the hips and pull me on top of him. So what turned out as a simple little kiss turned into a full on makeout session which lasted about five amazing minuets .So when we pulled away we both out of breath and then michael said "well that was a pleasant way to wake up in the morning" I just giggeled at this and then tried to get up but micheal wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "where do you think your going" i giggle again and then whisper back "i need a shower i stink and i have work in an hour." He just looked at me confused so i said "i work at the common grounds you know the coffee shop i do a shift at the weekend so i get extra money but it was closed yesterday so i didn't need to go" he just nods gives me one more kiss and lets me get up.

After my shower i get dressed and then head down stairs i walk into the kitchen and see only micheal in there so i walk up behind him and say "can i speak to you in private for a minuet?" he just nods grabs my hand and takes me into the pantry. Once he closes the door and turns on the light he says "so what you wanna talk about" i look down and then said " after we kissed this morning i started to think it was a mistake but then while i was getting dressed i realised how good it made me feel and for once in a long time it made me feel happy and then i realised that i want to do it every day and do more like go on dates and walk around school with you holding hands and i do understand if you don't feel the same i just..." he cut me off by crashing his lips into mine and then saying "i do feel the same way" it made me so happy that i pulled him into another kiss but it wasn't rushed and sloppy like the ones before it was meaningful passionate and i couldn't help but get caught up in it . Well that was until the pantry door opened a very shocked shane was staring in at us .

After the insedent in the pantry shane kept on making kissy faces at me and micheal and it was annoying me so when i stood up for when i had to leave i lent down and gave Michael a very passonate kiss and then said "see you later" and then left the kitchen but not before looking behind me and seeing a smiling micheal a suprised shane and claire looking at me not expecting me to do that infront of them and a disgusted jason who said "please never do that again where i can see it " i just laughed and left the house

(time skip)

After i finished work it was about four so i walked as fast as i could back to micheals because i couldn't wait to see him but when i walked in the front door i had to cover my eyes because i saw claire and shane making out hot and heavy on the couch so i laughed "go you guys do that somewhere more private please" shane just laughed "says you"and then they go back to kissing so i roll my eyes at them and head into the kitchen. When i walk in there i see micheal at at the table reading a book so i walk up behind him and say "how are you sexy" this makes him jump and turn around to see me but when he turns around i see it's not micheal it's jason looking at me very awkwardly.

_**A/N SORRY GUYS HAD TO LEAVE IT ON A SLIGHT CLIFFY HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW AND SORRY IT'S A BIT LATE JUST BEEN ILL SO HAVEN'T HAD TIME AND ALSO I'VE JUST STARTED MY GCSE'S SO THE KEEP ME BUSY BUT I WILLL TRY AND POST AS SOON AS POSSIBEL OVE YOU ALLXX**_


End file.
